You Must Love Me
by Oakenshield's Star
Summary: I was accused of stealing and that was only the start of my problems!


You Must Love Me

I had to get away from him, how dare he assume I would steal his precious Arkenstone. I still felt the hard slap he send my way, as he struck me around the face. That was the last straw.

I knew Thorin was still ill with this gold sickness even after fighting of everyone in the battle of the five armies, but never in all my life had he ever hit me, until now that is. I ran down the long hallways of Erebor, reaching my room. I avoid anyone that happens to glance my way as I ran past them.

Finally, I reach my room (though it won't be my room for long) and I hastily grab a bag and stuff my clothes into it. I take everything that Thorin had given me, including the engagement ring he had given to me, the day Erebor was reclaimed.

I place the ring on his side of the bed and take one last look of the room, before walking away.

I had just reached the base of the Mountain when I have one last look of the place. I would miss everyone, that was apparent but I knew I was making the right decision plus, I only hoped the real thief would get caught. That would show Thorin that I had never stolen anything in my entire life.

o0o

~~One Year Later~~

I was now living in Rivendell and I remembered Lord Elrond and his three grown up children Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir all gave me a warm welcome. Lord Elrond had said I could stay as long as I liked and all I did was smile. Truth of the matter, was, I just wanted to get my bearings.

I remember Arwen showing me to my room who always had a smile on her face.

_"It will be nice to have someone to talk too." smiled Arwen._

_I smiled back but remain quiet._

_At first I was hesitant around my new surroundings, but slowly I grew to love Rivendell or it's real name Imladris._

_Both Elladan and Elrohir both were excellent fighters and they often encouraged me to fight with them. One on One of course!_

_Elrohir had actually taught me how to use the bow and arrows as I had never tried using another weapon. I was accustomed to my sword. I knew I was ridiculously rubbish with my aiming but, Elrohir was very patient._

_He taught me to focus on the target and imagine an Orc was advancing towards me, surprisingly, that had worked as he showed me how to fire an arrow and shot one himself, the arrow landed in the centre of the target practice._

_I nervously fired the arrow and was shocked to see my arrow, splinter Elrohir's arrow to pieces._

_"You must really hate that Orc, Gabriella!" smiled Elrohir._

_I just look back at him in complete shock, without saying a word._

_"I mean it, I have never seen that happen in my life!" Elrohir walks over to the target practice and picks up the broken arrow "This is very impressive."_

_I felt my cheeks burn, which Elrohir laughed at._

o0o

Elladan and I was at this second sparring each other. I preferred my sword to the bow and arrows, as I was used to being close to the enemies. As my sword blocked Elladan's sudden thrust, I noticed Arwen walk around with another man.

I had never met him before and I wondered who he was. Elladan tried to take his change at my sudden uncooperative stance by raising his sword then he swung his sword towards my back. His sudden movement snapped me back to reality and I twisted my body to where he was about to strike and I blocked his sword from hitting me.

"Call it a draw." I say to him, who nods his head.

"Only this one time," smirked Elladan "I do have a reputation to hold."

To which I smiled at.

o0o

I was eating my mixed salad and bread with Lord Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan when Arwen came towards us all with the man from before. Arwen sat opposite me as the man, sat next to Elladan.

As the meal progressed, I watch Arwen keep giving glances at this man I now know as Estel. The way she was watching him, made me realise she liked him and that spurred something in the pit of my stomach.

It made me remember Thorin.

Excusing myself, I went back in my room, where I went to my bed and crawled into my covers on my bed. I just could not get warm. I try and sleep but all my thoughts go on a certain King under a Mountain.

o0o

For the next few weeks, I just had no energy to get out of bed. I had no idea why that was but I was beginning to feel numb. Several times, Arwen tried to get me to get some fresh air, but I took no notice.

When Lord Elrond entered my room, he had a grave look on his face. He had seen this many times before and he only hoped his plan would work out.

~~Lord Elrond's POV~~

I stepped back in my study and saw my two son's and Estel waiting patiently for me. I went behind my table and frowned.

"Gabriella, has not got any better and if this continues, she will die!" I remarked somberly, looking at each of them.

"It's that bad?" asked Elrohir.

I nodded.

"We have no choice," I began once again "We must somehow, inform Thorin Oakenshield!"

Everyone was looking at me. My two son's had a shocked look on their faces while Estel was neutral.

"What does Thorin have to do with this?" asked Elladan.

I rolled my grey eyes.

"While on the quest, Gabriella and Thorin slowly fell in love with each other," I began "It's true that she has never revealed why she came here but I knew at once, something bad had transpired between them both."

Yes, I was well aware that Thorin and Gabriella had had a majar falling out. It was time to bring them both together.

"Thorin Oakenshield needs to be told that his other half is on the brink of death, she is beginning to fade."

"Well, you know how he is about elves Adar," points out Elladan "He will never allow us near that Mountain side."

"Which is why Estel is here." remarked Lord Elrond.

The two brothers glance at Estel who so far had never uttered a word.

"Estel, will travel to Erebor and inform Thorin about this pressing matter. I only hope we are not to late."

o0o

~~Gabriella's POV~~

A few months go by and Arwen has refused to leave my side. She kept trying and praying that I would get well again but I just never took any notice of her.

When news spread that Estel was back with guests, Arwen sprinted out of my room and left me to sleep. I was shivering even in all the covers around me. I went in a fetal position, trying to get warm but to no avail. I was beginning to hate this feeling and I had no idea what it was.

As I close my eyes, I heard the door open but I took no notice, seeing as it probably was Arwen or the brothers. I heard her walk around the bed where the chair was and sat near me.

I refuse to open my eyes as a hand gently cups my cold cheek but this hand felt different, it was more calloused to the smooth hand that Arwen normally had, but still I keep my eyes shut.

"Gabby!"

That voice did not sound like Arwen at all, nor was it Elladan or Elrohir. The voice sounded deep with concern and it realy reminded me of him.

"Please open your eyes Gabby."

I realised it was Thorin, but why was he here, that made no sense.

Another pair of feet came from nowhere and was near my bed.

"Is there nothing we can do?"

That sounded just like Kili but that wasn't right. I must be dreaming.

"It is only up to the pair of you Thorin," I heard Lord Elrond's voice "Perhaps we should leave them be. Come Master Kili, I'm sure you are hungry."

"But Gab-,"

"Please Kili, leave us for a while." demanded Thorin.

I had no idea what was going on but if it wasn't for the warm hand carresing my cheek, I would have thought I was alone once more.

"Please open your eyes Gabby."

I remain as I was. I then felt the mattress sink even further and an arm went round my shoulder as his warm body was now pressed against me.

"You are cold to the touch," whispered Thorin, holding me tighter "You must get better, my love."

I shiver in his embrace and he tightened his hold on me.

"Gabriella Firestorm you listen to me this second!"

Did I have any choice?

"You are never going to leave my side again," whispered Thorin "I should never have let you go in the first place."

I try and straighten up and turn away from him but his other arm held me protectively around my middle, stopping me from turning.

"A whole year without you by my side has been horrendous Gabby. When Dain handed back the Arkenstone," I slowly open my eyes but don't look at Thorin "All what I said to you and did to you, I am so ashamed of myself."

A tear rolls down my cheek, wetting Thorin on his nose. He leans over me and I could feel his eyes burn into me, though I still won't look back at him.

"Please don't cry Gabby," he said softly to me "You'll set me off."

For the first time in many months, I felt my mouth twitch which of course, Thorin noticed.

"You must get better my *_Azyungal_."

The door flung open and both Fili and Kili came bounding in with trays in each of their hands.

"We thought you might be hungry Gabs," smiled Kili "You need to regain your strength so you can come back home with us, right Fee."

"Aye," smiled Fili, bringing his tray towards you and Thorin "Uncle has been a right pain in the-,"

Fili stopped when Thorin gave him a glare.

"Anyway," began Fili once more, proding my bowl of food "nice salad to eat here with lettice, lettice, oh look," Fili started waving the folk in his hand "even more lettice and one tomato and sliced carrot."

Despite myself, I chuckle at Fili's antics and I instantly felt Thorin's arm tighten around my waist once more.

It was the first time in a while I had found something funny. I had really missed Fili and Kili.

"Uncle Thorin, you got the same," remarked Kili "This is all the elves eat here, green stuff. There is a caterpillar on one of your leafs Uncle, do you want me to flick it off?"

"Do what?" exclaimed Thorin, which caused me to roar with laughter.

Yes I had indeed missed the two jokers.

"Get out of here." chuckled Thorin.

I watch carefully as both Fili and Kili each lean forward to kiss my cheek, causing me to go red a little, before they both bowed and left again. I stare at the bowl of salad on my stomach, taking everything in.

Thorin had come back to me, when the last time I saw him, he told me he never wanted to see me ever again. I knew I was innocent regarding the Arkenstone. Picking at my food now, I finally say,

"Who did steal your Arkenstone?"

Thorin was in the middle of chewing some lettice when he realised I had spoken, swallowing his food he replied,

"The chamber maid."

I close my eyes, at last the truth revealed.

"Dain had caught her trying to smuggle it out of Erebor, two weeks after you left Gabriella," Thorin placed his folk down and cupped my cheek "I have never been so ashamed in all my life."

"You said that already." I point out to him.

"Gabby," whispered Thorin "I have searched for you this past year, you hid yourself well and if Lord Elrond's messenger had never come forward, I would still be out looking for you."

"I'm surprised you let elves in, Thorin."

I hear Thorin growl.

"It was not an elf Gabby, it was a man who explained everything. Said you were not yourself."

Thorin turned around and placed his bowl on the side table before returning his attention back at me

"He said you were fading," Thorin kissed my forehead "You are not going to die, you will get stronger, then come home with me as my wife."

I shook my head.

"You hurt me Thorin, you said things that have haunted my thoughts plus, you raised your hand at me."

"For which I am truly sorry for," he said, softly "I was ill Gabby, I was so livid that someone had stolen the Arkenstone, I wanted answers straight away. After all, it has happened before, Bilbo traded it with-,"

"What would I want with that stone anyway Thorin, you know I have always hated it!" I interrupted him.

Thorin looks at my hand before placing his own over it.

"I know, Gabby but my mind was elsewhere and seeing you arrive at the Throne room acting strange."

"Strange, I was showing Tauriel around, after all, she did save Kili's life back in Laketown!" I exclaimed "That and the fact you hate elves, I was um, trying to shield her from your temper."

"Tem-,"

"Tauriel couldn't get out of the Throne room fast enough. Then your shouting starts before everything changed forever!"

"Has it really changed forever Gabriella?" asked Thorin "Have I lost the love of my life?"

I stare at Thorin, I could tell he was himself again but what happens if the gold sickness comes back, that was what was scaring me.

"I stay well away from the treasury room Gabby," whispered Thorin "If I do pass near that door, the guards make sure I continue on my way, as I have instructed them too. Even the Arkenstone is in a vault, you can't be to careful!"

Thorin watches me closely and leans nearer to me.

"Will you get better and come home with me as my wife?"

I could tell Thorin had suffered as much as I have and I trusted my instints by edging closer and gently kissed his lips.

"Is that a yes?"

All I did was smirk before Thorin took the chance and crashed his lips on mine again. We both had been through so much together. I had truly missed my King, lover and best friend.

"My _Azyungal_." whispered Thorin between kissees.

"If you ever hit me ever again," Thorin nudges my nose with his "You will never see me ever again, you hear?"

"Loud and clear," smiled Thorin lovingly "Now where were we?"

o0o

It had taken a few more weeks for my strength to return and for the cold feeling to ebb away. If it wasn't for Arwen and Estel, I would never have had another chance with Thorin.

Thorin and I were walking by a waterfall when he suddenly stopped walking and faced me. He then went down on one knee, while I watch him with an amused look on my face.

"Gabriella Firestorm, even though we have been down this road before, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I was not expecting this sweet gesture. I kneeled down opposite him, and cupped his face tenderly.

"Of course I'll be your wife."

Thorin's face, broke out into a huge grin and before I could say anything, Thorin leaned forward and kissed me.

When we finally broke the kiss, Thorin gently took my left hand and placed the gold ruby engagement ring on my third finger.

"When you left and I saw the ring on my pillow, I put this on my little finger," whispered Thorin "I believe my inner soul was telling me that all would be well again."

"I'll never take it of." I reply softly.

"Glad to hear it." smiled Thorin, before kissing me again.

o0o

When news spread that Thorin and I were back together, everyone was relieved and I asked Arwen to be my Maid of Honour and if Estel could give give me away, for my forthcoming wedding. It seemed fitting somehow, after all, Arwen's love for Estel, had brought back my own love, Thorin.

Now if only Fili and Kili were happy that Thorin and I had choosen them as pageboys. I was just happy everything was slowly going back to normal, like it should.

* * *

**A/N *_Azyungal -Love of loves_**


End file.
